bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vican
Vican is a Le-Matoran and the first Shadow Matoran to be created, although he was later cured. History Vican was once a Le-Matoran who lived on Southern Continent until he was turned into a Shadow Matoran by Mutran who was looking for a helper and to test out the Shadow Leeches. Vican became the first Shadow Matoran and was forced into being Mutran's Lab Assistant for years to come. Karda Nui When Mutran was sent to Karda Nui, he dragged Vican along too. The Makuta wanted Icarax to come to aid them in Karda Nui, so they chose Vican for this task. Mutran started creating a flying Rahi for him, but then Makuta Chirox considered that it was too slow and he simply threw a Shadow Matoran to Energized Protodermis. When Vican arrived on Destral, he showed his Tablet of Transit and he was sent to Icarax, and the Makuta threatened him until Vican told him of Antroz's summoning. Icarax came and Vican returned. When Mutran's lair was destroyed with the Shadow Leech hive in a battle, Mutran unleashed a massive Shadow Blast, and Vican saved his master from falling with his flying mutated Rahi. The two later went to the swamp, and created a new lab in one of the mud islets of the swamp. During the Toa Nuva's battle with the rest of the Makuta in front of the Codrex, Mutran created a Klakk. It escaped and screamed at Vican, which shattered the mental barrier that prevented light from returning to him, making him a Le-Matoran again. Mutran, who did not know his creation pocessed this ability, sent Vican after it. Vican realised the truth and pleaded with Takanuva for help. He helped the Toa to return Shadow Matoran back into Av-Matoran, starting with Radiak. He then left Karda Nui with the other Av-Matoran. By the time the Energy Storms ripped through Karda Nui, Vican was already on the Southern Continent, and later he went to Metru Nui with the other Av-Matoran. When he arrived there, unlike the other cured Shadow Matoran, he refused his mutated appareance to be undone, as he wanted to remind himself of the mistake he made in choosing to ally with the Makuta. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Vican and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Vican had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Abilities and Traits As a Shadow Matoran, Vican was able to fire bolts of Shadow from his hands. Mutran mutated Vican, making him larger than other normal matoran, and also he grew wings and claws. He could combine with Mutran, but unlike the Av-Matoran, he could not acces to any special power when he did so. After he was attacked by the Klakk, he had his light restored, making him a Le-Matoran again, and he lost his ability to launch shadow bolts. When he went to Metru Nui, he was offered the chance to be put back to normal appareance, but he refused. During his time with Mutran, he blindly followed his orders, though he was aware of the Makuta's insanity. He dreamed that someday Mutran would cure him. Vican now regrets having willingly helped the Makuta, and is working harder to make up for his mistakes. Vican is currently wearing a noble Shelek, given to him by Mutran, but it's known that he used another mask prior to being mutated. Set Information Vican was released in April 2008 as a part of the target exclusive Mutran & Vican set. Vican used only 21 pieces of the 90 used in the set. Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (First Appareance) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' Category:2008 Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Air Category:Brotherhood of Makuta